Sleep
by trunks111
Summary: GaaraShikamaru. Yaoi. Shonen-ai. Gaara rarely sleeps, suffering from insomnia. Sleeping is almost all Shikamaru does. Gaara fears becoming just a mindless worker, thinking it better to simply die. All Shikamaru wants to do with his life, is sleep. Dangerous paths to walk alone, can they make each other see the dangers of their lives?
1. Dangers and Benefits

Three a.m. perfect time for a walk. He slipped his shoes on, leaning down to tie bright red laces. As quietly as he could, he opened his door and looked around. It was dark in the house. He ventured out into the short hall, trying to be as quiet as possible. He shut the door mostly, and emerged in the kitchen. Careful to not step on the squeaky boards, he made his way to the front door. Living room tv was off, now for the hard part, if someone was in the living room, they would wake up and catch him. z

Opening the door, wincing as it squeaked and groaned, he braced himself, looking about. No one apprehended him, so he stepped out the door and gently closed it behind him. It was still warm from the day, but there was a sense of freedom in the night. He walked the length of the porch and down the steps. There was no where in particular he wanted to go. It was three in the morning. No one was awake, unless they were at their job.

He started down the street, it was peaceful at night. He hadn't slept in twenty four hours as of the last few minutes. He didn't mind. Sleeping..., sleeping was dangerous. Wasn't it Edgar Allen Poe who had said that sleep was like little snatches of death? He thought it was but wasn't sure. It was true. Your mind..., it went somewhere, or was it your soul? When you slept, the world continued, your body lay there, defenseless. Anything at all could happen whilst you sleep. You could die, choke on your tongue, robbers could come to your house, a fire could start, a pipe could burst in your home and you could drown.  
So many different ways to die were possible when you slept.

Waking death, though, that was much harder to cause. Of course, there were always random shootings, stabbings, muggings, beatings, sudden cardiac arrest. Chances of survival of those things though..., those were higher because there was concious thought behind them, the likelyhood of getting shot or stabbed was much lower than the chances of a sudden fire.

Death..., it wasn't that he was afriad to die, not at all. He simply wanted to be able to look death in the face when it came for him. Death would be..., a blessing, really. He had nothing to really live for. He was alive..., but it wasn't as though he had any really special talents or anything. He was starting college for game development in a matter of days. Or, he was going to begin living at the dorm because classes would begin in the near future.  
A future in game design..., it was really a dream job for many who loved to game, but really, it just made him sad to realize that he was growing older... He was becoming like the rest of them. School was his life, then there would be college and probably a part-time job, once he graduated, work would be his life. Just another mindless worker, amidst all the others.

He thought death would be a better alternative. He'd thought so for a while. Even if he had someone, someone that loved him, he still wasn't sure if he could take it. Death was simple. It was nothingness. Life was mindless.  
Sighing, he returned to the house, letting himself in and cautiously returning to his dark room.

He picked up his laptop from the floor, taking a seat on his bed.  
Lifting the lid, he saw it was only 3:37. He had a while before he went for his morning bike. Typically, after biking and maybe showering, he would be able to fall asleep. He went to his three game tabs, the characters were almost done working, so he would be able to properly play.

By the time his characters were out of playable points, he had to dress for biking. He plugged his biking headphones into his black iPod and strung it down his shirt, walking out of his room to go out the back door where his bike lay on the mini-sidewalk. He picked it up and walked it down to the alley beside his house.  
Nearly an hour later when he returned, he was dripping sweat. Sleep..., it might be possible. He went into the house and to the bathroom, washing his face and taking off his shirt, shorts, and shoes. Clad only in a pair of black boxers, he went to his room and laid in the cool bed. Within moments, sleep claimed him.

The black haired male opened his eyes, it was noon. With a groan, he rolled back over, closing his eyes once more. He was not getting up. Sleep..., sleep was good. College started soon, what a drag.  
Sure, he was a genius, didn't mean he liked it. He was going for astrophysics. Since he liked to stare up at the sky so much, he figured he could at least study it. It would get his parents off his back anyway. They thought he slelpt too much, he thought he slept too little. Like now, this argument with himself was taking up valuable sleeping time. He rolled on to his stomach, face-planting into the pillow. He did not want to go to college. He just wanted to sleep.

Five minutes later, he hadn't been able to go back to sleep. He groaned again, deciding to get up and do a few things. Bathroom use was first, then he made himself some food and ate. With that done, he decided a stroll to the park was in order, maybe there he could catch some z's.  
He found himself a shady spot partially under a tree and lay there, gazing up into the sky. It was nearly cloudless today. It was a little disappointing but he was asleep in minutes, dead to the world.


	2. Fearing & Sleeping

The red-head laid in his bed, gazing up at the ceiling. He had the job. The one he had applied for a few months back. He'd already done the interview and drug test, but they had rescheduled orientation but never called him back. Now though, they had just called to tell him if he still wanted the job, it was waiting for him. orientation was only two more days away. Well not even two.  
He wanted the job, he really did. He needed the money for himself. Part of him though, didn't want to have to go to work every day. It scared him. He would be just another worker, just another number, just another ant amongst the thousands of others.  
Well, maybe not thousands at this job..., but a few hundred. Even if he would only not even encounter a third of these workers, the sheer numbers terrified him. He had worked there before, last fall, during school. It was only part-time then. Five hours, every day, some Saturdays. It was hard at first, but it got easier, he even thought he might be good at his job. Not great, not bad, but just average. Good enough to stay, not bad enough to get fired.  
Now though, he heard a lot had changed, and it worried him. He worried he wasn't going to be able to make the cut, he was going to be too slow, they were going to yell at him for doing things wrong because sometimes he needed things explained more than once and crash courses just weren't enough. He didn't want them to think him stupid or slow, because he wasn't, he was smart, just somethings didn't make sense to him. His logic didn't apply or couldn't make sense of what they wanted.

It had happened before. People thought him slow because he hadn't understood or because he phrased things differently. They didn't have to say it, he could see it in their eyes. They thought him beneath them. He knew where that path led, his self-esteem wasn't high, their judgements would make it plummet. Even if they were only people he would see at work, even if after the job ended he would probably never see them again.

Fear. It was what trapped him in the bed. It constricted his lungs, it was a weight upon his chest, lead weights attached to his limbs, a black hole of thought and feeling.  
He was so afraid. His sea-foam green eyes stared at nothing. Each breath was an enormous effort. The fear, it was doing what it always did. Crushing his reason, crushing his thoughts, crushing his will, crushing _him_.

His phone vibrated, that's what snapped him out of it.  
He snatched it from the shelves beside his bed.

It was a text from Zaku, asking him if he'd gotten the job. He replied that he had, asking the other male if he had gotten hired as well. The purple haired teen replied that he had, also, been hired. They would go to orientation together, in Gaara's dark red mustang. They continued to text of insignificant things, such as what they were doing, how they were, their plans for the last days of freedom as Zaku called them.  
Gaara didn't tell his friend his true feelings, saying he was fine, just lying in his bed, probably going to spend his last days gaming as much as he could. His guildmates needed him to help with an upgrade. Zaku replied that he understood and that he was great, out driving around with his boyfriend Haku. Gaara smirked slightly at the mention of the effeminate male the purple haired teen had taken as a mate, however temporairily or not.

One of the first things Zaku had told him when they met, was that he was gay. He told Gaara he could shove it if he didn't like it. Gaara had chuckled, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
It wasn't until much later into their friendship, that Gaara told the other he thought he was as well. The other boy had grinned and high-fived him.

Feeling better, Gaara sat up, picking up his laptop. He had gaming to do, as he'd told Zaku.

Shikamaru groaned, it was Sunday. Worst. Day. Ever. In the history of days. It was so very, very dull and boring. It made him want to do nothing but sleep. Other days, yeah he wanted sleep, but not like on Sunday. Sunday was the best sleeping day. There was nothing on tv, nothing to go to, friends were busy with family shit, his mom made him have dinner with them; at the table! It was, completely and totally, the worst day ever imagined.  
It was already noon. He was not looking forward to getting up. He had to though..., or else his mom would come in and yell at him to get up.

He had to do laundry..., then shower..., then go have dinner with them. Then, and only then, could he return to blissful sleep. He dragged himself out of bed, still wearing his boxers and fishnet t-shirt. He tugged both off, dropping them into the basket before finding fresh boxers and a plain gray shirt to wear. New clothes on, he then went about sorting his laundry by color. That part didn't take long, it was the washing that did.

Four hours later, finished with laundry, he found a pair of black jeans and took them into the bathroom with him. He showered slowly, unhurried although he kenw his mom was probably waiting on him to finish so they could enjoy the dinner she had made. It didn't matter. He wasn't particularly hungry. But he would have a little something, to make her happy. Even when his stomach raged at him to eat, he honestly didn't feel like making the effort to make something and eat it. It was such a total drag. Sleeping..., that was easy.

Shit, he jerked awake. He had begun to doze standing up in the shower. The water was starting to get a little cold. How long had he been like that? He shook it off, turning off the water and climbing out. He dried and dressed himself, pulling back his still wet hair. He slowly made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, making himself a small plate of the offered food and then sitting in the dining room table where his mother and father waited.  
They talked, but he didn't really listen, picking at his food, eating enough to make them leave him alone about eating before he got up and washed his plate. Walking back to his room, he started to doze off a couple of times, when his head hit the cold pillow, he was out cold, dead to the living world.


	3. A Job and Friends

He forced himself to sleep before his orientation. It was broken though, he kept waking up every two or three hours. Finally, he was up a little past eight, finding a pair of tan cargo shorts and a bright red Rise Against shirt, he went to the bathroom for a shower.  
Showered and dressed, he returned to his room. He slid his wallet into his right-hand pocket, phone in the other, and then picked up the blue folder that had all the papers he would have to turn in. Still nervous, he went downstairs and got the car keys. Not yet having his license, Temari had to accompany him as he drove. It was a quiet drive.

About fifteen minutes early, he stood in the lobby with the other new hires. They were mostly male, all but two chairs were taken but no one who arrived later was inclined to take them. He spent the time texting Zaku, who for some reason, was awake at this ungodly hour when normal teens were still sleeping.  
It was incredibly boring, hosted by the woman who had interviewed him. Later she gave it to a very small woman, who then proceeded to bore them with a fancy power point presentation.  
There was even a quiz at the end, which he aced.

It was extremely bright and hot when he returned to the car. The drive back was just as silent.  
Upon entering the house, he managed to find himself something to eat. After cleaning his plate, he returned to his room where he picked up his laptop, ready to game some more.  
He gamed for a few hours before it hit him. He was starting his full-time job tomorrow. Fuck. He stopped, staring into space. He remembered the statistics the lady had showed them in her presentation. The packing statistics were fucking nuts! There was no way in all the hells he could ever work at 100%, probably not even 80%! Those numbers were incredible. Which was another reason he hoped he had picking, but apparently, picking was worse. You had to pick a whole, two or three paged truck, in five to six minutes. That was fucking insane! Well..., not entirely, if the items were in order, and not really that far apart. But generally, pretty insane.  
He could feel the panic blooming in his chest. He was so fucking terrified he was going to be the slowest at everything and end up getting fired. He was only a temp employee anyway. Thirty day probation, if he was late or entered computer codes wrong too many times, he would get fired. Those two probably wouldn't happen, but... the slowness might. He had to be able to go quickly but at enough of a pace that he could sustain it, the woman had been very clear about that.

Starting to shake, he knew what he had to do. Setting his laptop further down the bed, he swung his legs over the side and got up. He trotted down the stairs and went into the kitchen, glancing around to make sure his brother and sister weren't around. He then opened the fridge and reached to the very back. His hand closed around his last can of cold sprite. The one thing that helped him calm down. He trotted back to his room before opening it. The first sip, or rather, chugging, was the greatest. It was cold, crisp, and burned the back of his throat nicely. Already, he felt just a little more calm. He set it on the shelf beside his bed and sat back down. Content to game some more and drink his delicious sprite that was gone too soon.

When he woke, it was pitch black in his room. It didn't bother him though, he could see pretty well in the dark. He yawned widely, sitting up. He rubbed his eyes for a second, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Bathroom first, he thought, the light was blinding white and he shut his eyes, barely opening them a crack so he could do as he needed to.

That finished, he made his way to the kitchen.  
He fixed himself a plate of pizza rolls in the microwave, sitting at the kitchen's small table while he waited for them to cook then cool, absently checking his phone. He had messages from Choji, Ino, and Kiba.

Choji was telling him about the great new twenty-four hour restaurant that they would have to check out together. Ino messaged him saying she had a party planned for her friend Tenten and she hoped he would be there. Kiba messaged him to say he was also going to the university and hopefully they would be roommates.  
He replied to Choji that they should go sometime tomorrow, he would text him when. To Ino he said he probably wouldn't be. And lastly, to Kiba, he replied that yes, hopefully they would.  
Food eaten, he washed his plate and debated on what to drink. He finally decided on a can of Dr. Pepper. He stayed in the kitchen as he drank it, putting the can in the recyling. He had to move into the dorm, go to college he didn't even want to go to. He had gotten in because his parents made him take the entrance exam and he'd scored a near perfect, prompting the college to give him a full ride scholarship. He didn't care at all. He wanted to sleep. College..., it was going to be boring. They would expect him to do well.  
What a drag.

He went back to his room and to bed. Hanging out with Choji was going to require maximum sleeping beforehand. Maybe even a venom when he woke to keep him from passing out. His friend could eat A Lot, so they would probably be there a while. Sighing, he closed his eyes, why had he agreed? He answered himself immediately, because Choji was his friend. A really good, friend.  
With that thought, he fell asleep, a deep sleep of faintly remembered dreams and whispers.


	4. Dreams?

The first week of work was hell. Well, it was great, but it was hell. His feet were dying every day. He drank a nos every day at lunch. The next week they were putting him on standard and ten hour days with the rest of full-time. He wasn't sure he could handle it. The work was forcing him to sleep, and he slept much more than was normal. He kept waking every few hours though. And he dreamnt. He usually coulnd't remember what about though.  
Sleeping regularly was odd, but he knew he needed to sleep or risk falling asleep at work. And that would get him fired for sure. Instead, he slept as much as he could when he was at his house. He ate very little though, surprisingly rarely hungry.

The weekend was blissful, full of sitting on his bed and gaming. College beginning was going to be hard. Most of his classes would have to be on the weekends. Shouldn't be hard, he was just going to do basic classes for now. Still though..., college and full-time... He could feel the panic again. He forced it down, making himself concentrate on his games instead. It was all he had to distract himself.  
He couldn't help worrying over the future. It was like when he stopped to think, the future of what could and would be, just opened up to swallow him whole. His heart began to beat faster, his head started to feel fuzzy, he could feel himself sweating although he wasn't, his breathing would quicken. He wasn't normally so... out of control. He was a very controlled individual. He didn't generally let his emotions show. This... whatever it was, was very unlike him.

He slept the majority of saturday. At one point, he dreamnt. It was a terrifying dream. He woke, a feeling in his chest of some profound loss. It spooked him. He lay awake before resuming his gaming, he wasn't going to sleep until he had to sunday night.

When he woke up, it was late afternoon. He reached over to his phone, fumbling with it. His had had fallen asleep because had had rolled over on to it.  
At last though, he was able to send a message to Choji to tell him to come pick him up in an hour. That would give him plenty of time. He slowly got up, staggering into the door frame, not fully awake yet. He went to the bathroom and then returned to his room to find clothes.  
He decided upon black basket ball shorts and a light gray tank top. He showered and dressed, going to the kitchen to find himself a Venom. He held it over the sink as he opened it, wary of it exploding like the last one had.  
It did not explode, and he chugged half of it as he wandered back to his room and phone. Choji had replied to him that he would be there.

He went to the bathroom again before Choji arrived, finished the Venom and grabbed a second. He was going to need all the energy he could get.

Choji finally pulled up in his green saturn. Shikamaru took his seat and Choji sped off.  
Upon arriving, Choji ordered quite a bit, and Shikamaru ordered just one thing.

When their food arrived they ate in silence.  
Shikamaru was slowly eating, his eyes falling closed occasionally but he would jerk back up and resume. When it had happened five times, Choji said something.

"Hey man, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think you are man," Choji had stopped eating and was looking at him seriously.

"I'm fine," Shikamaru stated, getting a little annoyed.

That was when it happened. All his friends or at least, former classmates joined them at their booth. Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Naruto.

"What the fuck man?" He glared at Choji, he was trapped between Kiba, Lee, and Naruto. Neji and Tenten were standing, and the others were by Choji.

"Shikamaru...," he began slowly.

Ino took over, "You have a serious medical problem Shika."

Neji spoke next, "If it's not brought under control, you could die."

Hinata was after that. "You have narcolepsy. You can fall asleep any where, any time, any place. If you were to fall asleep driving, showering, or even just standing up, something could easily kill you. If you don't get this sleeping under control..., it's a very serious possibility you could die."

"We care about you," Tenten interjected.

"I have researched it and you exhibit the most common sympton. Your sleeping habits are extremely unhealthy. You've even drank at least one energy drink, and you're still about to fall asleep in your food. Even right now, you're barely staying awake."

Shikamaru blinked, Hinata was talking again, everything had begun to go black, he hadn't even realized he was falling asleep.  
"No. I'm fine. I've always liked my sleep."

"Shikamaru, man, you're a genius, but please, ease off the sleeping. You still need eight hours every night, but no more." It was Kiba pleading with him this time, looking into his eyes, concern etched into the brunette's features.

Shikamaru smiled a hazy smile, every time he blinked, the world was black for a while, he reached out his hand to grab at Kiba's face. He missed, and tried again.

Vaguely he heard words but he couldn't make them out. He continued as he was, thinking he was dreaming about being in a fun house with Kiba.

"He's hallucinating," Hinata spoke quietly as Kiba restrained his friend.

"Is this common?" the brunette asked, looking at her worriedly.

She nodded and his face fell.  
"There isn't a cure is there?"

She shook her head and he looked defeated.  
"The best he can do is as we suggested. He's legally an adult, so his parents can't really make him do anything. Choji, you should tell them though when you take him home."

The other teen nodded and he left the money on the table, they all got up, Kiba carrying the still delirious Shikamaru.  
It was worse than they had feared. He really did have it. They had arranged this to tell him about it, but now..., now that they had all seen it, full-blown seen what was happening to their friend, they were worried. Kiba didn't want to put his friend in the car, he didn't want to leave his side, because at his house, he would be largely alone. His parents worked. At last though, they dropped him off and Choji spoke with the Naras.

They were shocked by the news, but they said they had suspected something because it wasn't normal for a human to sleep that much. Choji encouraged them to try and moniter his sleeping habits. They said they would try. Choji had to leave it at that, unsure of what else they could do.


	5. Consequences

The whole week was terrible, but somehow, he made it through. He changed his hours to part-time, telling them about school. They said they understood and that if he wanted to work more once his classes ended, he was welcome to if they had the work. He had thanked them and left.  
The days seemed to pass quickly and slowly at the same time. He was..., bewildered to say the least. His grasp of time was different. Sleeping..., sleeping was doing this to him. Sometimes he would sleep for a full ten hours. Other times, his sleep was broken, waking every two or three hours. It left his mind a scrambled mess. It was why he had mostly stopped sleeping before. Hewas inable to discern dream from reality. He was terrified, of what he didn't know.

It was around three a.m., he was in the bathroom, the large knife from the kitchen in his hand, he was bringing it to his throat, staring into his own eyes in the mirror.  
He realized what he was doing and the knife clattered to the sink counter. He fell back, colliding with the closet door behind him. Slowly, he slid down to the floor, his knees brought up halfway to his chest. He was rocking back and forth slowly. He barely registered that. His heart was thudding in his chest, the blood roaring in his ears. The same thoughts running through his mind, over and over.  
'_What? I was... Just about to kill myself. I had the knife and everything. I wasn't even asleep. I was fully awake. I think I was anyway. I don't like this. I don't like this. I don't like this.'_

The last four words kept repeating themselves as he sat there in the cold bathroom light, tears streaming down his face as he rocked to and fro.  
It was hours later when someone found him. It was Temari, actually.

"G-Gaara? What are you doing? Are you okay?" She asked, looking around the bathroom and then at him, sitting there, dried tears upon his pale face, his shirt still wet.

He said nothing, still rocking, he barely heard her, his mind reeling still from what had nearly transpired.

"Gaara?" She said again, looking into his sea-foam green eyes, he didn't see her though, he looked through her, trapped in a memory.

She was starting to get very worried, she saw the knife then, on the counter. She looked back at him, realization dawning on her. She took the knife back to the kitchen and softly called for Kankuro. Grumpily, he got up and she told him what she found. Kankuro's gaze softened as he went to see his baby brother.  
The red head was still rocking, he hadn't moved in about five hours, except to rock.

"Gaara..., are you okay?" Kankuro asked softly, peering into his brother's eyes.

Wordlessly, Gaara surged forward, his arms flung around Kankuro's neck, something he hadn't done since he was very, very young. The young man cried into his brother's shoulder. Kankuro was shocked to say the least, but he said nothing, just hugged his brother tightly. At last, the man-boy fell asleep, exhausted. Kankuro carried his brother back to his room and laid him in his bed.  
He shared a glance with Temari and she simply shrugged. Neither of them knew what had sparked his outburst, but they were worried about him.

When he woke up, it was extremely bright. He blinked blearily. What the fuck?  
Someone had been in his room and opened the drapes on his window. He grumbled softly, getting up and closing them before sitting back on his bed. He had planned on returning to sleep, but he wasn't tired. Weird. He decided to shower and maybe go do something.  
As he showered, he remembered. His friends thought he had narcolepsy. If he didn't quit sleeping so much..., he might die, accidentally. Shit.  
He dressed and went to get something to eat. As he ate, he continued to remember. He had to stop sleeping so much. It wasn't even that he wanted to die, he just liked to sleep. But..., if his excessive sleeping was going to cause him to die..., he had to stop. He had to. A job then. That would require him to stay awake. Something in a fast-paced enviroment. A warehouse. He could work part-time. That would make him stay awake, and sleep only as required before work. Then he could also stock himself on energy drinks so he would get only enough sleep and not too much.

Death..., it was a real eye opener. Work would be a total drag, but if that's what it took for him to stay among the living, then so be it. As much as he liked his sleep, death..., that was something else entirely. He couldn't imagine it really. Being dead... It was just..., unthinkable.  
He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. He made his way back to his room, finding his laptop. He blew the dust off and opened it, turning it on. As it whirred to life, he got comfortable. Applying would take a while.

He was still filling out applications when his parents returned home a few hours later.  
When his mother asked him what he was doing and he told her, she asked him what had made him decide to seek out a job. He told her that if it meant not dying, he would do as he needed to. She smiled and left him.  
He joined his parents for dinner, before returning to his room and filling out a few more applications, not all warehouse jobs, but ones where he would have to be very alert. He set an alarm on his phone for the morning and sent a text to all of his friends who had intervened, thanking them and informing them of his plan.  
And with that, he was dead to the world, exhausted.


	6. Together

About a week had passed since Gaara's incident. He was terrified of sleeping. He slept only maybe four hours a night. He drank a nos everyday at work, finding himself yawning by break. He didn't want to sleep though. It left him a mess.  
They told them they would be having about ten new people over the next couple weeks. Things were getting busier. It was a welcome distraction, he even made a few friends. Smiling and laughing at not-that-funny-but-funny-enough jokes. Everyone knew the place sucked, but it was a job and the pay wasn't too terrible.

A new guy..., Shikamaru, became his friend on his first day. They would often grin at each other as they passed in the aisles, talk about all kinds of things as they did cardboard, cutting up boxes and taking them to the compactor.  
Shikamaru had narcolepsy, it had gotten pretty bad, and that's why he had gotten the job there. Gaara confided about his fear of sleep, because of how it left him. Shikamaru was calming, he listened without judgement, even offering tips on what to do before he went to bed to calm himself.  
Eventually, they exchanged phone numbers, and scheduled to hang out outside of work.

The first time, it was slightly awkward, but after that, they really hit it off. Hanging out at the park for hours until it grew colder and Gaara invited the other male to his house.  
Temari and Kankuro noticed the change in Gaara almost immediately. He smiled more, he didn't seem as withdrawn.

Shikamaru's parents noticed an incline in their son's behaviour as well, he slept regularly, he smiled and joked and hung out with his friends. Even bringing Gaara over a few times for dinner.  
Often the two would ride to work together, an easy friendship that soon, became more. One day, emboldened, right before going into work, Gaara simply leaned over in his seat and placed a feather light kiss upon Shikamaru's cheek. The tanned boy blushed furiously but didn't protest, looking over to the red head. Said red head merely smiled at him hesitantly. And thus began their relationship.  
Each helping the other in more ways they could ever dream of.

* * *

**A/N: So... I'm aware this is kinda a disappointing ending... -sigh- well, i hope you liked it anyway. **


End file.
